Searching for the Calm
by Raila-chan
Summary: There were many other people in Spira who suffered from Sin. This is the story of another summoner who travelled before Yuna completed her pilgrimage. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
All my life, the only thing I have known is death and dispair. From the moment I was born everything was horrible. Let me tell you about my life before...  
  
My name is Hannah, 15, just Hannah. I was born on Kilika Island. Living in such a small place it isn't necessary to have a full name. Besides that, the day I was born Sin attacked the island. In case you don't know, Sin is Spira's punishment for using forbidden machinary in the past known as machina. So many people died that day, my mother was one of them. I was raised by my Father, a merchant who travelled often between Besaid and Luca. He wasn't very good at caring for a little girl, so I ended up having to take care of myself a lot. That was alright though. At the age of 4 I met a boy named Xeke. He was pretty much alone too. His parents died the day I was born also, along with his new born baby sister. He lives with his aunt and uncle now. He's my best friend and he thinks of me like his sister. He said that he would always protect me. Which is something I like knowing, but we usually end up protecting each other. But aside from that, let me tell you my story of a summoner searching for the calm. 


	2. Beginning a tragic journey

Chapter 1 - Beginning a tragic journey  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any Final Fantasy games, the characters used in this story are my own creation. AKA you use them in your stories without permission I will hunt you down and you will die! Thank you!  
  
A/N: I can't really say that I am a good writer. I'm trying! TT hopefully you guys will like this tho. It is a story based on my fan-characters from FFX and there ordeals.  
  
"Hannah! Hurry up already! The priests in the temple aren't going to wait forever!"  
  
Wind blows quietly on a bright morning on the small island of Kilika as sounds of footsteps pacing around on the wooden floor of a hut sound from behind a door of brightly colored cloths. "Xeke, just relax. You know those temple priests will wait forever if they know another apprentice is about to become Summoner" Yelled a small fading voice inside the wooden hut. "Yeah maybe...but still you've been studing the teachings for a year now for this moment to come and your running late!" Yelled the young soldier. "I'm not running late! You know my father went to Besaid a few days ago. He said that he would be back today! I'm waiting for him. I don't want to go to the fayth until I have his final blessings that he accepts me doing this, ya know!"  
  
"I understand how you feel, but you've already made your choice and I don't think even if he denies you doing it, you would stop. We can't wait on and let's go. I'm sure he'll be back soon enough to see your first summon, ya."  
  
"I...I guess your right. Okay, I'm comming out."   
  
A small delicate hand reaches out of the hut and slowly begins to pull back on the cloth overhanging the doorway to reveal a young girl. She takes a few steps out and lets the cloth fall back to show her full body. The girl wore a peach colored dress tied up on the side, a dark red vest and a cream colored blouse that had to be tied up because of it's length. The girl looked down blushing slightly. "Ummm...th-thanks for finding the dress and shirt for me. It was a little big so I had to tie it up." stated Hannah. Xeke slowly took a step closer to her and raised her chin up. "You look lovely, and your welcome..." He steps back and pushes her head to the side playfully. "It's about time you started looking like a girl!" He said jokingly while walking off. Hannah looked over to him and then turned to stare at the ocean. "Father...please come back soon. I don't want to leave without saying goodbye..." She thought to herself as she performed the prayer toward the ocean and quickly began to chase after Xeke. As they approached the temple Xeke stopped suddenly in front of the stairs. "Well I've brought you this far but I can't go into the cloister of trials with you." Hannah stared at him blankly and placed her hands behind her back. "Why not? I was hoping...that you would stay with me the whole way. From beginning to end..." She stated sadly. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know, but I have something else to do in the village. Don't worry I'll be back to greet you at the temple door. I promise!" With that he began to walk back through the forest. Hannah turned and stared at his figure fading off into the distance. When his body completely disappeared she walked up the staircase into the outter temple area. As she walked through the gateway people began to pray for her success when she entered the trials. Hannah could feel her heart beating through her chest as she moved from one alter to another moving the spheres and placing them into different slots, from a simple memory. At last she reached the final chamber. Inside was the fayth of the aeon Ifrit. She took a deep breath and walked forward knealing down on the ground. She stared blankly at the large glowing stone and began to pray. Pyreflies started to gather and form into a transluscent figure, which hovered above the stone. "You seek me to aid you? How you have grown...I recall you being here before." said the fayth. "That is correct. I was here many years ago. That was when I first saw you. Then I was a child, lost in her way. Now I am growing to become a woman. Please fayth, I beg you to lend me your power so that I may bring the calm." She perfomed the prayer once more and bowed down to the figure. "You are so young to have such a fate. Your heart is truly pure, to sacrifice yourself for others. I know that you have a very strong will and you have great strength. Very well, I shall assist you in your pilgrimage to fight Sin. Praise be to Yevon." With that, the fayth moved into her body and a bright light glowed from her chest as the fayth merged with her body and soul became an aeon. Hannah stood up staggering and walked out of the room of the fayth. Not far from the seal she fell onto the ground and began breathing heavily. Her vision was slightly blurred as she stood up once more and began to walk out through the trials. When she finally started to regain herself she rode the lift to the upper levels of the temple and stepped out of the door. She looked around and sighed, having not seen Xeke. She looked over into the croud standing in the temple and smiled. "Everyone, I have become a summoner. No one will have to worry, for I will be the second summoner from Kilika to bring the calm." As she stated that she began to walk up the steps out of the Temple. When she reached the the outer circle of the temple she saw Xeke standing there breathing heavily. "Told ya I'd be back here to greet you, ya know!" He stated while gasping for air. Hannah smiled and ran up to hug him. When she let go he pulled a large box from behind his back. "This is for you Lady summoner." She took the box from his hands and laid it on the ground lifting up the top. She pulled at layers of tissue paper to reveal a beautiful wand with transparent wing-like shapes at the end with curl patterns on them, atop a long orange staff that changed colors in the light like water. Attached to the end of the top ornament was small rings. "Oh Xeke...is this what you were doing? Thank you so much! It's beautiful!" She said amazed. "Well I had to rush because the boat heading to Mushroom rock was leaving soon and I needed to get it from Theus before he left. I asked him if he could make it for you. He did an extra special job on that one too! It's made from Kilika spheres so that it can increase your magic power." Stated Xeke. Hannah grabbed the wand and began to whirl it around. "This will be really great for my summoning. Speaking of which I'm running late again!" With that Xeke took her hand and ran to the stairs infront of the temple gate. Many people stood in the corners of the circle patiently waiting to observe the aeon. "Is there any news of my father?" she asked. "I'm sorry my lady...there is no word of him. You can not postpone your pilgrimage. Please demonstrate your summon for us all. I am sure that your father will be here in the morning to bid you farewell." Stated one of the child nuns. Hannah sighed deeply as she walked to the center of the area and held her wand forward. Just as she was about to call her aeon a young crusader came rushing up the steps. "Someone! Is there a summoner here?!" The boy yelled. Hannah lowered her wand and looked to the boy. "Yes, I have just become a summoner." She said  
  
"M'lady please, you must hurry! Th-the boat! And Besaid...Besaid was was was..." the boy said nervously. Xeke walked up to the boy and put his hands on his shoulders. "Calm down...now please speak clearly." he said very stern.  
  
"Lady Summoner please! The ship comming from Besaid was attacked by Sin! The boat we were on just got an SOS from the S.S. Liki!" exclaimed the boy. Hannah's eyes widened as she rushed through the crowd of people. Xeke quickly followed her being pulled at by branches as he ran after her through the woods. She ran through the group of trees out onto the boardwalk and continued running to the docks. Hannah felt light-headed and dizzy but wouldn't stop running until she finally reached the S.S. winno. She ran onto the deck and into the bridge. "p-please...I need the captain to sail me to the isle of Besaid!" She stated gasping for air. "Lady Summoner! Of course we will be more than welcome to sail you there! We'll only need a moment to set the course." Stated the captain. Hannah perfomed the prayer and walked out of the cabin. She took deep breathes as she looked from the railing on the dock at Xeke. "Geez! You can run fast! I find it hard to believe that you would leave Kilika without your chocobo, Braskie!" He said. Hannah was at a loss for words as she watched him bring the chocobo onto the ship. She turned away from him and began walking to the upper level. She sat down under the umbrella, holding her knees and blankly stared at the blue ocean. "Father...you were on that boat...please be okay...please, please be alrig-"  
  
"Hannah..." Xeke interupted. She quickly turned around and looked at him as he stood at the stairs. Xeke slowly walked up the stairs and next to her. "Hannah...don't worry. Your father is a strong man. I'm sure he is safe." He stated. She looked down as she felt the boat begin to move. "I hope your right..."  
  
She walked over and sat next to the resting chocobo. Hannah placed her hand on the chocobo's back and began to stoke its feathers that glowed like gold in the sun. She turned and looked at the sun setting in the sky. "Braskie...papa is okay...right? I know he has to be..." She whispered. She laid down next to the chocobo and crawled under his wing as the soft sounds of the ocean lulled her to sleep.  
  
A/N: Well I tried ; nervous please don't flame me! I did my best for the first chapter of my fic! sigh If you enjoyed it please tell me. I want to know if I should continue or just give up on this. 


End file.
